The Next Generation Of Missing You and Heartbreak
by courtneyyyx3
Summary: Sequal to Next Generation of teen love and Theater When Gina goes off to New York, will she be able to stand being away from her family and freinds? Will she find new Romance? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I told you it would be up soon! And their will be a poll at the end!**

Gina's flight would be long, so she decided to listen to her ipod. The first song that came on was "As Long As Your Mine". She thought about Josh, and her eyes filled with tears, but she ignored them. She put a piece of chewing gum in her mouth and chewed it fast, and before she knew it she had drifted off the sleep.

She slept for hours until she was awoken by the sound of her pilot over the intercom, telling the passengers that they would be landing soon. She groggily put her ipod away and prepared to land. Once they were on the ground, Gina stretched her legs, and gathered her luggage. She then realized she still had the gum in her mouth. It was now flavorless and ovr-chewed, so she through it in a nearby trash can.

Once she had gathered her things, she met Randall, who had arranged a Limo to drive them to her apartment. Her furniture and other things had arrived the day before, and all she had to do was unpack.

"Darling! Dar_ling_ Its absolutely _stellar_ to see you!" he squealed at the sight of her.

Gina giggled. "Its nice to see you to Randall" she said smiling.

He clapped his hands together. "Oh, well why are we standing here? Lets go to the limo!" he exclaimed.

He helped Gina with her luggage, and they made their way outside. They put her bags in the trunk, and they got inside. Randall took a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses from the bar.

"Tell me when darling" he said girlishly as he poured Gina a glass.

"When" Gina said as he filled her glass half way. She sipped her champagne politely as she listened to Randall talk about a fashion shoot he had been to the night before.

"I think you will _absolutely_ l-o-v-e where you are going to be staying!" he said excitedly, spelling out the word "love"

Gina smiled. "Thank you so much for giving me a place to stay, that's very nice of you." she said smiling.

"Oh sweetie it was no problem! And I think you will find it comfortable. I mean you will be there for two years." he said, finishing his glass.

Gina had never thought about how long she would be there. But two years was an awful long time. But she didn't say anything, she didn't want to get fired.

"So, when will we start rehearsing?" she asked.

"Probably a week after you move in and get comfortable. And the guy who is playing Fiyero darling is absolutely _gorgeous." _He said.

Gina smiled. So he _was_ gay. But she didn't mind.

"I can't wait to meet him" she said smiling.

They drove for another half an hour, until they reached a tall building. It was_ huge._ Gina stared in aw at the sight of where she would be living for the next to years.

**I hope you like it! **

**Poll: who was your favorite teenager? Gina, Cathy, Stacey, Jasmine, Josh, Justin, Max, or Chris?**


	2. Missing you, Cathy's story

Back In New Mexico: Cathy.

Cathy sat at her window, looking out side. Their summer vacation started today. She missed Gina more than anything. She was like her sister for years, and then they found out they actually _were_ sisters, and then Gina just had to leave. She sat thinking for several minutes. Josh was taking it worst of all. Cathy thought one day he might just snap and ride his motorcycle to New York. She smiled weakly, and then left her spot by the window at the sound of her cell phone ringing.

She found her cell phone in her pocketbook, and didn't recognize the number, but she answered anyway.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, Im looking for a Catherine Evans" said a woman on the other line.

"This is her" said Cathy confused.

"Catherine! Im delighted to talk to you! I saw you in a production of WICKED 2 weeks ago, and I have been trying to get in touch with you. Allow me to introduce myself, Im Giselle Nataliano, the world famous fasion designer" said the woman.

Cathy covered up the mouthpiece of her cell phone and squealed. Giselle was her favorite designer!

"Its such an honor to talk to you, miss Nataliano, but why may I ask why you are calling?" she said.

"How would you like to be the Cover girl of this months issue of my fashion magazine _Princess?" _She asked.

Cathy smiled. "I- id love to!" she said.

"Great, the shoot will be in New York, ill send you all of your information in the mail. Call me on this number when you have gotten the information and well chat. Luv ya." said Gisella, and she hung up.

Cathy smiled. She was going to New York, she was going to the Cover girl of her favorite Magazine, and she would be able to see Gina. She Dialed Gina's number on her cell phone and waited for her to answer.


	3. Moving In, and cute neighbors

Randall led Gina up to her penthouse, number 216. He handed her a set of keys, and she opened the door. She gasped at what she saw. It was decorated in different blue's, and there were windows about 20 feet high, with a great view. She squealed when she saw it, and then smiled when she saw all of her furniture and stuff were already waiting for her in the main part of the huge penthouse. She hugged Randall.

"Thank yo so much!" she exclaimed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"No problem Sugar, Im glad you like it" he said looking at his pink diamond studded watch.

"Oh look at the time" he said. "I should be on my way! My Cell phone number is written on a piece of paper on the counter in the kitchen, call me when your ready. Kiss Kiss" he said, and departed.

She twirled around In all her glory. She had a beautiful penthouse!

She heard her cell phone ringing and saw that it was Cathy.

"Hey!" she exclaimed when she answered. "I have so much to tell you!" said Gina.

"Me First!" said Cathy. "Im coming to New York tomorrow. Giselle Nataliano wants me to be the cover girl of this months issue of her Magazine!" she exclaimed.

She squealed for the 50th time that day. "That I so awesome! Im so Happy!" she exclaimed. "And you will have to come by my penthouse, its beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Ill be living in a penthouse too!" said Cathy.

"Really! Oh My God wouldn't it be cool if we lived in the same building!" exclaimed Cathy.

"It would be cool" said Cathy. "Im getting a penthouse too, Giselle sent me a package in the mail will all of my information. I just called her and made the plans." she finished.

The girls talked for a few more minutes and said their goodbyes. Gina decided to start unpacking. 3 hours later, her apartment looked gorgeous, and she flopped down on the overstuffed couch. It was 5:00, and she decided she needed to eat dinner. She had put Randall's number in her cell phone, and threw the piece of paper away, and found his number in her phone.

"Talk to me" he said when he answered.

"Hi.. Randall? This is Gina Bolton, I was just wondering, where is a good place to order out?" she asked.

"Let me think sweet, how about Hong Kong Chinese?" he said.

"Okay, thanks" said Gina.

"Kiss Kiss" he said, and they hung up.

Gina called services, and got the number. She then called the Chinese place and ordered Chicken Fingers, and lomain. She listened to her ipod until she heard a knock on her door. Thinking it was the Chinese Food guy, she put her ipod on her coffee table and got some money out of her purse.

When she opened the door she saw a handsome guy, with Dark Brown hair and Blue eyes. He was extremely good looking, and he had a straight toothed white smile. Gina looked at him confused.

"Hi" she said awkwardly.

"Gina? Gina Bolton?" said the guy.

"Yes" said Gina.

"Its so Great to meet you! Im Roger Johnson, ill be playing Fiyero" he said, holding out his hand.

Gina's confused face turned into a smile. "Hi! Its great to meet you too" she said.

They stood in her doorway for a minute.

"Would you like to come in? I just ordered some food from Hong Kongs Chinese" she said, moving out of his way of the door.

"You made this place look really nice" said Roger, taking a look around. "I live across the hall" he added.

Gina sat down on the couch, and signaled for him to sit next to her.

They talked for about a half and hour, about how they were discovered, where they went to school, where they were from and so on. Gina was happy to hear that he was 17 also.

When the Chinese food arrived, Gina and Roger sat talking and eating. They joked and talked and laughed for hours, until midnight. Realizing the time, Roger stood up abruptly.

"What's the matter?" asked Gina.

"I didn't realize it was so late" said Roger, pointing towards Gina's cable box.

"Wow, me either" said Gina smiling. Roger smiled back.

"I should go, Ill call you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure" said Gina, and they exchanged phone numbers.

When Roger left, Gina took a shower and got in her new waterbed, thinking about the next 2 years ahead of her.


	4. Credit cards, and a new freind for Gina

Gina woke up the next morning at 7. Feeling rested she walked out of her bedroom, and started a pot of coffee, and got in the shower. When she was done showering, she wrapped herself in a towel, and went back in the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She sat at the counter thinking about the day ahead. She wanted to explore New York. She finished her coffee and went back into her bathroom to brush her teeth and do her hair. When she was finished she came out of the bathroom with sparkling white teeth, and her golden hair was perfectly straightened.

She then went to her bedroom, and picked out black leggings, a jean mini skirt, and a light blue tank top to wear. She completed her outfit with a black newsboy hat. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Pleased with herself, she grabbed her blue pocket book and left her apartment. She got on the elevator to the place where you can check your mail, and strutted her way to her mailbox. Their was something from her parents. She opened it up and saw that it was a platinum credit card. She beamed and then looked at the note attached

_Dear Gina,_

_I hope you are having the time of your life in New York. We are so proud of you. This credit card is to buy you some things you need, food, clothes, and such. I hope you like it. We are missing you so much. Don't forget to call and write. Have fun hunny we love you._

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad._

Gina wiped away the small tear that had formed in the corner of her right eye and smiled. She knew what she was going to do first. She was going to buy herself some new clothes, and then get some lunch. She walked out of the building, and was greeted by a sunny New York day. The streets were crowded with people talking on cell phones. She made her was down the street and made her was to Madison Avenue. Tons of shops and boutiques were every where and Gina didn't know where to start. She decided to start at the first store, and work her way down the street. She didn't plan on spending too much, but she thought she needed new clothes to go with her new "New York" scene.

She entered the first store and took a look around. As soon as she entered she saw about 6 items that really caught her eye. The first was a silvery blue cocktail dress. It was simple, yet elegant, and Gina just had to have it. As Gina looked for her size, a sales lady came over to her.

"Do you need any assistance?" asked the girl. She was short, and chubby, had long black hair,.which was pulled into a ponytail, and light grey eyes. She looked about Gina's age.

"Hi, Im Gina" said Gina, smiling.

"Im Ariella" said the girl. "Do you need help finding your size?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. Im a 5, and I don't seem to see any here" said Gina.

"Let me check in the back" said Ariella.

Gina looked around the store for a few minutes, before Ariella came out from the back room, with the dress. Gina smiled.

"Where are the dressing rooms?" she asked politely.

"Right over there." said the girl, pointing to the corner of the shop. Gina went inside and tried the dress on. It looked gorgeous, and hugged her hourglass figure perfectly. She walked out of the room.

"How does it look?" asked Gina, spinning around.

"Good" said the girl. "

"Thanks, Id like to but this please" said Gina.

The girl rang up her dress, and gave it to her in a silvery blue bag with black writing, with the word "Le Beautifique" she smiled at the girl, thanked her, and turned to leave, and noticed the girl was following after her.

"Are you closing?" asked Gina.

"No, its just my lunch break" said the girl.

"Oh... so, do you know any good places?" asked Gina.

"Well, there is this one place. Its called the Rockway Café. They have really good food." said the girl.

"Maybe Ill check that out" said Gina.

"Do you want me to take you there?" asked Ariella.

"Sure" said Gina.

The girls took the Subway, which Gina had never done. She thought it was actually pretty fun. Once they departed the train, they made their way back into the New York sunshine. They walked a few blocks, until they came to a dimly lit building. Ariella led her inside. Gina liked itr there, it was very... she couldn't think of a word to explain it. It smelled like fresh bread and coffee. The waitress sat the two girls, and they ordered Diet cokes.

"So, are you new to New York?" asked Ariella sipping her soda.

"Yes actually, I just came yesterday. Im going to be in a production on Broadway" said Gina, as the waitress came over and brought them some fresh rolls. Gina buttered one and took a small bite.

"Your, y-your Gina Bolton!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I am" said Gina, slightly taken aback.

"Oh My God! My brother says you are really great. He wouldn't stop talking about you" said Ariella.

Gina looked at her confused. "Who is your brother?"

"Roger" said the girl, taking a sip from her soda. "I get to live in his apartment with him" she said, buttering a roll.

"Oh. What did he say?" asked Gina blushing, and being thankful that the place was so dim.

"Well, he said your nice, and cute, and funny, and blah blah blah" said Ariella, as their waitress came to take their orders.

They ordered Panini's, and kept talking.

"So do you like him?" asked Ariella.

"Uhh, no" said Gina quickly. She thought about it to herself. Did she like Roger? But she couldn't, she still loved Josh...But Josh was in new Mexico... no!

"Oh. That's too bad. I think he likes you" said Ariella.

"Really?" asked Gina.

"Yup" said Ariella, as there Panini's came to their table.

They ate while chatting and payed their bill. "Where do you want to go next?" asked Ariella.

"More clothes shopping" said Gina smiling.

The girls made their way back to the subway, talking about Broadway, and shopping. Gina thought tp herself as they walked what she wanted. The subway ride was about 20 minutes, so she had plenty of time. She decided she wanted a couple pairs of designer jeans, some nice shirts, and a couple more mini skirt and leggings combo, with cute tanks and tees. The girls rode chatting and laughing, until they left the subway, and went to a different store this time. Barneys

When they arrived in the store, Gina went to find some jeans. One pair was light wash skinny jeans with blue accents, one were dark, flared, and another were light boot cut. Then she went to the shirts section. A blue tank top, with the word "Drama Queen" written in silver stood on a manikin in the middle of the store. Gina rushed over to it, to check if it was her size. She smiled when she saw it was, and then ran to try it on. It fit perfectly, and decided she wanted it. Then she got some plan tanks, some leggings, and a couple miniskirts and made her way to the desk to pay. She walked out with 3 shopping bags feeling like a true New Yorker.

What didja think? Would you kill me if I had Gina and Roger have a little thing? Or do u think that Gina and Josh are like soul mates? Please tell me!


	5. A make over for Gina? & read throughs

The next day when Gina woke up she decided she should call Randall. She went through her phone book on her cell phone until she found his number and pressed the "send" button.

"Talk to me sugar" he said. Gina could here talking in the background. He was probably outside walking around or something.

"Hi Randall, I was just calling to say im ready to start rehearsals." she said.

"Oh sweety that's _perfect, _per_fect_" he said. Gina smiled to herself. "How about you come by the theater at 2 sugar, ill get everyone ready" he said.

"Okay" she said.

"Kiss, kiss" he sad, and clicked off. Gina smiled to herself, and then decided she should get ready. She jumped in the shower, and then still in a towel set out her clothes. She chose her new light wash jeans, and a black tank top with the word "WICKED" written on it in green, from when she had gone to see WICKED on Broadway a few years ago. She applied some black eye liner, mascara, and some read lip color. Then she took her hair down out of its towel and scrunched it with gel. It was a totally new look for her, but she was pleased with it, so she went into her kitchen to make herself and omelet.

When she finished it was about 11:30, and she had to kill time, but she didn't know how. She gathered up a three ring binder, hole puncher, and high lighters, just incase Randall gave her, her script. Then she watched T.V until 1:00, and re did her make up and hair sprayed her hair. She left the house at 1:30, and made her way towards the theater where they would be performing. She entered into a small lobby, with a few hallways, and then went through the main doors, and into the biggest and most extravagant theater Gina had ever been in or saw. She gapped in aw, until Randall came over to her.

"Oh sugar you're here! FABULOUS!" he exclaimed.

"Gather around everybody, this is out leading lady, Gina Bolton!" he said clapping his hands.

Several people gathered around and by their looks she could identify who was playing who.

There was a short girl with long cream colored curls, and dark eyes, which she could tell was Galinda. A taller guy with dark hair and blue eyes, who was Roger, playing Fiyero, and older looking woman with grey curls, Madame Morrible. Gina smiled at Roger, and he shook her hand.

Everybody was introduced, and the girl playing Galinda stayed behind. Her huge dark eyes were gorgeous. "Im Holly" she said. Smiling. "It'll be great working with you" she finished. Smiling, knowing that Randall was watching, but the second he turned his back she gritted her teeth and looked up at Gina angrily. "And by the was miss sunshine, stay away from Roger, he is _mine_" she said, and then strutted off. Gina watched her walk away with an expression like "oh no you di-nt" and walked straight over to Roger and batted her eyes at him, knowing that Holly was watching.

Roger stared into her eyes, almost worshiping her. But he was able to keep his cool. "Hey Gina" he said.

"Oh Roger, your so _cute"_ said Gina.

"Thanks" he said "you are too" finished.

"Well then, why don't you take me out Tomorrow night" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Id like that" he said.

Gina pulled him towards her and kissed him, feeling satisfied at making Holly mad. And, she liked Roger too, so it wasn't like she was using him right? She didn't know the answer but decided to shrug it off.

Randall handed out scripts, and they did a read through of the show. "The Broadway version is much better than the one at East" Gina thought to herself after the read through was over. She said her goodbye's, and walked out of the theater, holding hands with Roger. They walked to their apartments, and said there goodbye's, after a long kiss. Gina went back in her apartment, and started highlighting her lines.

An hour later Gina was dosing off on her couch, until she was awoken by a loud banging on her door. She threw her binder, holding her script off of her, and ran to her door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Cathy!" exclaimed the person on the other side of the door. Gina opened the door, and saw a primped up, barbie doll perfect Cathy standing their.

"Wow! You look great!" said Gina.

"Thanks, you look... different... no blue clothes? Or make up? Or anything?" asked Cathy. She was suspicious, until she walked into Gina's apartment, and seeing her color choices, for decorating.

Gina laughed, and locked the door behind her. "So why are you all dressed up like this?" asked Gina.

"We just did the photo shoot for the magazine! And now Giselle wants me to be the model for her new perfume! Exclaimed Cathy. "We start the pictures sometime next month, but in the meantime im staying in this apartment place." she said.

"That's great!" said Gina, very proud of Cathy. "We get to live in the same building!" said Gina.

"I know, its great. And there is this really cute guy named Roger who lives up here. He invited me over last night" said Cathy.

"What!" exclaimed Gina.

He he cliffy! SO what did you think with the whole Holly thing? And the Roger and the Cathy thing? Please tell!


	6. New Freinds, even if they are ditzy

"What do you mean _what?_ Asked Cathy.

"Its just... like.. Did you do anything?" she asked.

"No! It wasn't like that!" said Cathy.

"Oh good" said Gina relived.

"Why?" said Cathy smirking. "Do you like him?" she asked.

"We're going out tomorrow night" said Gina.

"Oh really? What about Josh? You go over him quickly." said Cathy, sounding a little angry. He was her cousin and thought it was kind of wrong for Gina to dump him and start dating someone else a few days later. Especially because it was her cousin, and didn't like seeing him hurt.

"He is old news. Im in New York now. I can't stay attached to my past" said Gina.

"What do you mean the _past_ you got here a few days ago! And you love Josh!" said Cathy, getting angrier by the minute.

"It is my past. I think I might actually move here permanently. I haven't really decided yet" said Gina.

"You have changed so much Gina. I don't like it. The old Gina never would have done something so low. And call your friends your past. Is that what I am to? Your past?" she asked. She stormed out of the apartment, and slammed the door behind her. Gina looked down at the floor. She did have a point. But she was in New York. She should be able to have a little fun right?

She tossed in turned in bed all night, thinking. About Josh, her parents, Cathy, her friends, her family, and her little sister on the way. She wouldn't even be there for her little sisters birth. She started to cry as she thought about it. She was going to be all alone in New York. When she finally got to sleep, and hour later she was awoken by her alarm clock. She groggily rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen to put on a cup of coffee. She turned on the cold water in the shower, to make her wake up and jumped in. When she got out she drank a cup of coffee and put her hair in low pigtails. Then she picked out a black mini skirt, light blue leggings, and a light blue shirt, and but on some light blue eye shadow, and pink lip gloss.

When she was finished getting ready, it was 1:00, and she had to be at the theater at 2. She grabbed her binder, and her purse, and went out onto the street. Since she had time to kill, she decided to pick up a scone at the café, and then she made her way towards the theater. When she arrived she saw someone she hadn't met the day before. She had medium tan skin, long dark brown hair, and pretty green eyes. The girl playing Nessa hadn't arrived yesterday, so she figured she was Nessa. The girl walked over to her, and smiled.

"Hi, Im Sarah. Ill be playing Nessa." she said.

"Im Gina, ill be playing Elphaba." said Gina, smiling back.

"Your Gina Bolton?" she asked.

"Yes I am" said Gina. This everyone freaking out thing when they heard her name was kind of weird, but she liked it. It made her feel special.

"Wow. Im so happy to meet you" she said, turning her head and staring off into space.

"Thanks" said Gina.

"Okay everyone take your seats. Were going to do another read through, since Miss Rose couldn't make it yesterday.

The girl sat next to each other as they started to read. When they were half done, they were let off for a break. Gina and Sarah sat talking.

"So, what are your favorite shows?" asked Gina.

"Well, I absolutely love RENT, Roger, is absolutely gorgeous." she said. Realizing that there was someone named Roger there, she corrected herself. "Roger from RENT" she said.

Gina laughed. Sarah smiled back.

"So...tell me about yourself." said Sarah, staring into space again.

Gina told her about all of her friends, her family, and her life back in New Mexico. Sarah listened while staring into space, and getting distracted sometimes.

"What about you?" asked Gina.

"Um, lets see... im from Massachusetts, and im really random, and very ditzy. My cousin and her friends, who also turned out to be my friends called me "I.B" meaning inside blonde. It was really funny" she said.

Gina laughed and then told her that she wad going out with Roger (the guy playing Fiyero) that night, and Sarah asked her if she wanted her to help her get ready. Gina obliged, and the rest of the read through went quickly. Gina and Rogers eyes would meet occasionally, and they would smiled. When rehearsal was over, Gina and Sarah started to walk out but Roger stopped them.

"Ill go wait outside" said Sarah, and made her way out of the theater staring off into space. She tripped on the rug once as she walked.

"Hey" said Gina smiling.

"Hey" he said. "So... tonight...where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know. But there is this really nice place called the Rock Hard Café. Its really good and the food is awesome" She said.

"Okay, we'll go there" he said. "Ill pick you up around 8. Well, since you live across the hall" he said.

_God Roger, your making yourself seem like an idiot. _He thought to himself. _God she is so beautiful. _He thought, as her stared at her.

"Roger?" she asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry" he said.

"Well, ill see you tonight" said Gina, she kissed him on the cheek. Being a flirt was fun. She walked out of the theater, knowing Roger was walking, and met Sarah outside. She couldn't see her at first, but then found her at the street corner pressing the cross walk button over and over again.

"Sarah, what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"What?" said Sarah.

"What are you on!" exclaimed Gina.

"Nothing. He he. Its fun!" she said.

Gina sighed. "Let's go" she said, Grabbing Sarah's arm as they went to Gina's apartment.


	7. Dates with Roger, and Phoen Calls Home

**Woah. Its been a while. Sorry guys... but I've been swamped with school and now im sick. So since I stayed home today, I decided to make you a new chapter!**

"How about this?" asked Gina, taking out the blue cocktail dress from her closet. Her and Sarah had been in there for about an hour, and they still hadn't figured out what Gina was going to wear.

"Isn't it a little much just for dinner at a café?" asked Sarah. Gina thought about it for a minute.

"Your right" she said, putting the dress back on the hanger, and the "Drama Queen" shirt caught her eye. She took it out of her closet and showed it to Gina. Then they picked out a blue mini skirt, with no leggings this time, and then they started on her hair. When they were finished, Gina came out of her bedroom with her gold hair tied half up and straight. Her eyes were sprinkled with blue eye shadow and her lips were painted a light pink.

"How does this look?" asked Gina.

"Great" said Sarah. The girls watched a movie, until it was 7:30, and Sarah left to go back to her apartment.

Gina sat waiting eagerly in her living room. Finally the doorbell rang. She straightened herself out, checked her breath and then opened the door. Roger was standing at the other side with half a dozen blue roses. "These are for you" he said. Gina smiled, and invited him in. She filled up a clear vase, and put the roses inside.

"That was so sweet" she said, walking over to him.

"Thanks" he said blushing.

"So... do you want to go now?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said. The two made their way downstairs and walked out into the cool New York Night.

Once they were at Rogers car, he opened the door for Gina. _What a Gentlemen. _Thought Gina.

They rode in silence, until Roger put a cd into the player. Gina smiled when the familiar sound of WICKED music flooded the car. Roger switched through the cd, until he found the song that he was looking for. The opening music to "As Long As Your Mine" gave Gina the chills. She started thinking about Josh, but then snapped back to the reality that she was on a date with Roger. Half way through the song, Gina found herself singing along to it with Roger. When the song was over Gina started laughing, and Roger followed.

"Why are we laughing?" he said, in between giggles.

"Im not sure" she said, trying to catch her breath she was laughing so hard.

The car stopped, signaling they were at the café. Roger got out, and opened the door for Gina, offering her his hand. She took it politely, and the two of them went inside. The smell of fresh bread filled Gina's nostrils as the pair took their seats and waited for the waitress to come take their order.

"So, you haven't told me much about your life before Broadway" said Josh, trying to beak the ice.

Gina smiled. "Do you want me to tell you?" she asked.

"Sure" he said.

"Well, I lived in New Mexico, and I went to a great High School with a fantastic theater program. I had a lot of really close friends. Their was Cathy, my best friend, and then she turned out to be my half sister which was really weird, and then their was Stacey who was really shy and she and my other friend Max have been going out since 6th grade, and then there is Stacey's twin brother who I was convinced I loved, and then their was Jasmine, ugh I hated Jasmine. She lived with me for a long time, and she stole Cathy's boyfriend, but then Cathy started going out with Max's brother Jasmine. And my parents almost got a divorce, but they are happy now, and now I have a little sister on the way... and I feel like im talking to much am I talking to much?" Gina said in one breath.

"Wow. You seem to have a pretty interesting life." said Roger.

"Yeah... interesting, and now Cathy is living in New York Modeling. She said she met you."

"Oh! The blonde?" he asked.

"Yeah" said Gina.

"She seems cool" said Roger.

"Yeah... she is... but we got into this fight the other night." said Gina.

"Aww. What about?" asked Roger.

"Nothing... its stupid.." said Gina.

"Alright" said Roger. The waitress came with a basket of fresh rolls, and they ordered their food.

"So what about you?" she asked.

"Well, my sister and I lived in Massachusetts, and then I was discovered... and we moved here. My parents divorced when I was little, and I never really got to see my dad. My mom still lives in Massachusetts and Ariella and I go visit her on Holidays and stuff." he said, as their food came.

They ate in silence, and then left. "So what do you want to do now?" asked Roger.

"I don't know... do you want to just walk around for a while?" she asked.

"Sure" he said.

They walked, while talking and occasionally singing, and then Roger wrapped his hand around hers. Gina looked at him and smiled. Then she looked up at the sky.

"You know, im not sure if I like It here. I mean sure, the Broadway thing is great, but I can't see the stars like I could in New Mexico. And they are just so beautiful"

"Yeah. You are" he said. Gina smiled. Roger leaned down and gently kissed her.

The rest of the night went by very quickly for Gina. When Roger walked her back up to her apartment, they shared another kiss, and Gina went inside smiling. She set her purse down on the counter and got in pajamas. Lying in her bed, she started thinking about things. Roger seemed like a nice guy, and he was charming, and cute... but she just didn't fell that _zing_ like she did with Josh. She tossed and turned for an hour, and then decided it was hopeless, so she decided to call her parents.

"Hello" said Gabriella on the other line.

"Hi mom!" said Gina. The comfort of her mothers voice made her smile.

"Gina! Hi hun! I was just wondering when our big Broadway star was going to have time to call us!" said Gabriella happily.

Gina smiled. "So hows my little sister coming? Hows Daddy?" asked Gina.

"Well, your little sister started kicking, you've got to think of a name! and your father is at work right now." said Gabriella.

"So what are you doing?" Gina asked.

"Just reading a book. Nothing new" replied Gabriella. Gina laughed. "So hows New York?" she asked.

"Its great. But im missing you guys. I saw Cathy... but we got into a fight... hey... do you think you guys could come for a visit sometime?" asked Gina.

"Of Course Hon! Oh and You have to come home to see your sister. The doctor said she is going to a be a Halloween baby!" said Gabriella.

"That's great: said Gina.

"Well honey im going to go.. Someone is at the door" said Gabriella.

"Okay. I love you!" sais Gina.

"Love you to hun"

Gina hung up the phone, and tried another attempt at sleep. She was successful this time.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Gina woke up to the sound of pounding on her door. She groggily rolled out of bed, and opened it to see someone who looked familiar, but didn't know who it was.

The girl had black hair, that was in ringlet curls and her light blue eyes were thickly lined with black eyeliner. Her black tank top had a silver skull on it, and there were several black jelly bracelets that hung loosely on her right wrist. She looked a lot like a singer Gina had known as Amy Lee. Suddenly, Gina noticed who it was.

"Ariella?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why do you looked so shocked?" she asked.

"You look... a lot... _Different_ from when I saw you the other day" said Gina.

Ariella smiled. "Well the last time you saw me I was in strict work uniform. No skulls, no jewelry, no dark eye make up" she said. "Oh, and my hair is naturally blonde too" she said.

"Oh" said Gina. "Do you want to come in?" she asked.

Ariella obliged and stepped inside. Gina put on a pot of coffee, and put a pair of blue sweat pants and white tank top on. She left her hair in a messy bun as the two girls sat talking over coffee.

"So... how was your date with my brother last night?" asked Ariella.

"It was nice. He is a real gentlemen... but" Gina said, but was cut off.

"He isn't like your old boyfriend back in New Mexico" Ariella finished for her.

"Yeah" Gina sighed.

"Its ok. Im sure he will understand." said Ariella.

"I hope so. I guess Im just not ready to start dating again" said Gina.

"I see." said Ariella "hey, do you want to go get some Ice cream?" she asked.

"Sure" said Gina. The two girl grabbed their stuff and were on their way. As they entered the ice cream parlor, Gina was happy to see Roger. But her jaw dropped when she saw the blonde he was kissing.

(Keep in mind there is more than 1 blonde in this story. Don't go jumping to conclusions if you know what I mean)


	8. going back

hey guys! sorry its been a while! but here is ur update!

"Holly?" Gina exclaimed.

Roger quickly pulled away from Holly, and looked up to see Gina. "Gina, its not what it looks like-" he started. But Gina cut him off.

"Roger- save it" said Gina, and she ran outside. Ariella glared at her brother, and followed Gina.

Roger felt a dropping feeling in his stomach. He looked to see Holly, her large eyes staring up at him, a dazed smile on her pink- glossed lips, and realized he had made a big mistake.

Gina started to run down the street. Why was she so upset? She didn't know. She thought she did not like Roger. But just seeing him with Holly, after their date, was just horrible.

"Gina, wait," yelled Ariella, trying to keep up with her.

"Sorry" said Gina lightly. She really just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. "Its okay" said Ariella. Gina stopped running and stood, looking up at the big red sun that was beating down on them. "Your brother is a cheating ass" Gina said, half laughing.

"Yeah" said Ariella.

"Well, Ill see you later.," said Gina, and with that, she started to run back to her apartment. Before she even knew what she was doing, all of her stuff was packed, and she had booked her self a one way ticket to New Mexico for the next morning. Then, taking out 3 pieces of paper, and a pen, she started writing. Then she took a long shower, and went to bed early. She had a plane to catch the next morning.

When she woke up the next morning, Gina quickly took a shower, and gathered all of her self. Then, she pinned one of the notes on her door, and the other two on Ariella and Roger's. Then, with a smiled, she ran to the elevator to start her way home.

Once she got to the airport, she checked her bags, and was on her way home. As the plane started, Gina thought, besides when her parents were going to be divorced, that her month in New York was the worst time of her life. When she got home, she had a lot to do, and she couldn't wait to do it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ariella walked slowly back to her apartment, with Roger tailing behind her, with his head down like a puppy. When she saw the not on the door, she quickly ripped it down. It read:

_Dear Ariella,_

_Im so happy I found a friend in New York, and im even more happy that it was you. But I've decided to go back to New Mexico. Its my home, and I have so much more there then just this silly show. Thank you for being there for me when I needed it the most. Don't forget to cell me!_

_Love, _

_Gina._

Ariella looked at the paper and sighed. "Looks like there is one for you too" she said, indicating at the other piece of paper. Roger ripped it off and started to read.

_Dear_ _Roger,_

_I know, you probably think that I left because of you, well your wrong. But I am very upset at the fact that you went and cheated on me. But im going back to New York, where I have real love. _

_Gina._

Roger looked at the paper and sighed. "Whatever" he said, and the two headed back into their apartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several hours later, Gina departed the plane, and for once in 3 weeks, she felt like she was home. She picked up her many bags and started to run towards the limo that had come to pick her up. The driver helped her with her bags, and opened the door for her. Gina slid into the seat, and looked out the window. It was a cool, rainy day. She smiled at the thought that she was almost home.

As the limo pulled up to her large house, Gina left the driver to get her bags, and ran up the long cobblestone driveway. She ran as fast as she could, as the grey sky above started to open up and big rain drops began to fall. As Gina reached the main doors, she swung them open quickly, just wanting to be inside. As she entered the living, she found everyone, except one, standing around with sad looks on their faces.

"Hi everyone" said Gina. There was a long pause. "Where is Josh?" she asked.

"He's gone!" gasped Kelsi, who was crying on Ryan's shoulder.


	9. Not paying attention had consequences

"What Do you mean?" asked Gina.

"He ran away. He left this note" said Stacey, handing her a piece of paper with Josh's loopy writing on it.

Gina's eyes filled with tears as she took the note in her hands.

_Dear Friends and Family,_

_I've decided to run away. Im going after something I love, and I don't want to be found. Don't try to find me. I love you all dearly._

_Love,_

_Josh._

She started to cry as she finished the note. "What have I done?" she whispered, re-reading the note. Josh was gone. She had made a big mistake.

"It wasn't your fault" said Stacey, coming over and wrapping Gina in a hug.

"When did he leave?" Gina asked, after returning the hug.

"Im guessing a couple hours ago"said Ryan, who was desperately trying to comfort and uncontrollably sobbing Kelsi.

"Then what are we doing here? We need police, search teams- anything!" exclaimed Gina.

"We've been trying to get through but the lines have been busy for the past 2 hours" said Gabriella.

"We should do it then!" exclaimed Gina. What was wrong with these people? They didn't care that Josh was missing! They just wanted to let te police handle it.

"Its late honey, and its been a long trip for you. We should just all go to bed and try to call again in the morning" said Gabriella.

Gina reluctantly went up to her bedroom, and without even unpacking, fell into a deep sleep.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

The next morning, when Gina woke up, she groggily walked into her bathroom. She was happy to be back home, but she was still devastated that Josh was gone. Looking into the mirror, Gina's reflection showed the smudged eye make up, and messy bun that she had in her hair. She quickly brushed her teeth, put on a pair or sweat pants, and went outside. She was greeted by a cool summer morning. She walked down the long driveway, and started to walk. She didn't know where she was going, but she kept walking. She found herself in front of Stacey and Josh's house, staring at the spot where Josh's motorcycle was normally parked. She stared at the spot for a few minutes, and then turned back, to walk back to her house.

When she approached, she entered through the slider doors that led into her kitchen. Slipping a piece of toast in the toaster, she decided she should try to give Josh a call. She ran upstairs to her bedroom, and frantically searched for her cell phone. Finding it, she dialed Josh's number by memoryIt went straight to voice mail.

"_Hi, you've reached Josh. Sorry Im not available to take your call, but If you leave me a message, Ill get back to you"_

Gina found comfort in hearing Josh's voice, but when she heard the beep she frantically started talking.

"Josh! Oh my god! Please! Come home! We need you Josh... I need you. Please, just, when you get this, give me a call" She said. Pressing the end button, her eyes started to fill with Tears.

- - - - - - - -

Josh exited the gas station building, where he had just purchased his gas. He had made it all the way to Kentucky over night, and was exhausted. He needed to get to New York. He needed Gina. Putting on his helmet, he started on his motorcycle, and started to drive. His mind filled with thoughts on Gina, he didn't realize the headlights, and the large truck speeding towards him.


	10. Just Wondering

Hey everyone. Im really sorry I haven't written in so long but I have run into some free time, so I decided if anyone is still reading this I would start writing it again. There might be some time in between updates because my life is pretty busy right now. Im juggling school, friends, and 4 shows, so im kinda stressed out.

So if you would like me to write more, please tell me, because I will. :)


	11. The Hospital

After leaving Josh the voice mail, Gina decided it would probably be best if she had some rest. It had been a long trip home from New York, and she could really use some sleep. Quickly changing into pajamas, she jumped into her soft bed.

- - - - - - -

_Meanwhile, At Ryan, Kelsi, and Stacey's house..._

Ryan, Kelsi, and Stacey Evans sat in their living room, waiting, They didn't know why, or what they were waiting for, but they continued to wait anyway. Kelsi was sobbing uncontrollably, and Ryan sat comforting her. Stacey quietly cried. Why would Josh do this to them? Anger, confusion, and loneliness filled her. What if something happened to Josh? Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The three Evans' rushed to the door, and opened it to see two officers, with their hats off politely in their hands.

"Are you mister and Mrs. Evans?" asked one of the cops.

"Yes" squeaked Kelsi.

"Im sorry, but I have some bad news about your son, Josh. You see, he's been in a terrible Motor Bike accident. He was found in Kentucky."

The whole family was shocked and in tears.

"Is he okay?" asked Stacey.

"Well, the police in Kentucky saw his license, and that he lived here, so they transferred him from a Kentucky hospital to the hospital here. He's in critical condition."

"Well, we have to go to the hospital now don't we. Stacey, you call everyone, and we'll be down at the hospital to see him in now time" announced Ryan.

"Okay" Stacey quietly replied.

In less then 20 minutes, Ryan, Kelsi, Stacey, Gabriella, Troy, Gina, Sharpay, Cathy, Justin, Max, Taylor, and Chad were outside of Josh's room, waiting for it to be there turn to see him. After Ryan, Kelsi, and Stacey, it was Gina's turn.

When Gina entered the room, and took a look at Josh, she felt like sobbing. There were several cuts on his face, and arms, and one arm was in a sling. One of his legs was also in a cast. She felt like it was her fault. If only she had called before she left New York! Then maybe everything would be different.

"Josh" she whispered, sitting down next to his bed.

"Please wake up. Please" she quietly begged. But nothing happened.

"God dammit Josh! You make me so angry sometimes! Why did you have to come after me? Couldn't you just stay here? Your so stubborn!" She yelled. She had now become angry. Why was he so stubborn.

Fully crying now, Gina stood up, and was about to walk away, when she heard a frantic ticking noise. She turned around to see...his heart rate was going down. And she had just yelled at him! She bolted out of the room, screaming for a doctor. Within seconds, they were in Josh's room.

"Clear!" _buzzzz_

"Another one" _buzzz_

Gina was now sobbing uncontrollably. Josh couldn't die. He wouldn't die. And she had just yelled at him, which would make everything worse! A couple minutes later, one of the nurses came out of the room. Everyone waited for her to speak.


	12. Epolouge

Josh ended up being okay, but had to learn how to walk again after the accident. Gina's little sister was born within a few months, and Gina chose the perfect name, Melody.

When Josh and Gina turned 18, they ended up getting engaged. The following year they were married, uniting the Bolton and Evans family. Gina and Josh both went on to be famous Broadway stars.

Stacey and Max stayed together through their 20's, before marrying. They soon had a beautiful baby girl, which they named Rose. Stacey ended up being a stay-at home writer, while Max became a professional football player.

Cathy didn't stay with her boyfriend for too long, and by the time she was 20, had scored herself over 10 modeling shoots, and then got a deal with _Princess _Magazine, where she met tons of hot male models.

Jasmine ended up moving back to wherever she came from, much to the relief of all of the gang. Even Chad and Taylor admitted she wasn't the nicest person during their stay in New Mexico.

So these are the stories of the lives of the characters, you've learned about and learned to love. I hope you guys enjoyed my stories of the second generation of High School Musical, as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
